Give a Damn
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: song fic based off "Give a Damn" by a Rocket to the Moon. First one shot/ song fic Enjoy. Rated T for swearing obviously .


_She likes the taste of Captain Morgan  
Cigarettes, oh she adores them  
She can get a little crazy sometimes  
Tight shirts and mini skirts  
Her family's rich so she'll never work  
And she's always on my mind, whoa  
I can see the love when I look into her eyes  
If everyone could see what I see inside _

Courtney. When I say that name, I bet you think of some preppy uptight girl who is always on time and never misses a student council meeting, right? Wrong. The Courtney I know, or Princess as I like to call her, is a girl that drinks Captain Morgan every night, smokes a pack a day, goes to clubs in outfits that compliment her body very nicely and shows a lot of leg, and will never have to work because her parents are so freaking rich it isn't even funny. I know it may be wrong, but I can never stop thinking about her. Never. I'm supposed to be the heart breaking bad boy, but this time the situation is completely opposite. When I look into her eyes, I feel a connection between us, but I don't think she does. It kills me. Everybody else calls her hot or sexy, but I think of her more as beautiful, inside and out. Her luscious curves that are complimented by her tan skin, her hair is soft and caramel colored, but her eyes are the best. They are this deep chocolate that almost look black at times. __

Well she lives at night and sleeps all day  
She'll dance and drink her life away  
But she doesn't know who I am  
She gets what she wants and doesn't quit  
And might as well get paid for it  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn 

Since she's out of high school now, she parties hard all night, sleeps in all day, then does it all over again. I swear, all that girl ever does is dance, drink, and drive me completely insane. I've never talked to her, but I really want to. Hell, I bet she's never even acknowledged my existence before. She is also really good at getting her way. She will argue with you for hours on end to get what she wants, she might as well be a lawyer and get a profit from it. I've tried everything to get her attention. I'm even the starting quarter back for our college football team! What more can I do? I bet she doesn't even care. Wait, scratch that. I _know _she doesn't care. __

She doesn't kiss under raining clouds  
Only boys in the same crowd  
Guess I'm out of luck now  
Is it because of my long hair  
Tattoos and the fact that I don't care  
What she thinks of me tonight drives her crazy  
I can see the love when I look into her eyes  
If everyone could see what I see inside 

I've seen her kiss guys before, and it hurts my heart, as cheesy as that sounds. All the guys were in her crowd though. Me? I'm a punk. I'm not some party guy with blonde hair that gets drunk every single night. I guess maybe it's my long black hair with green tips, the fact that I have a couple of tattoos, or my chill attitude, is the reason she doesn't notice me. Princess is driving me crazy in the best and worst way possible. I think it aggravates her that I'm like this. Not like her. Every time her gorgeous brown eyes meet my icy blue ones, I see a glimpse of something, but I'm not quite sure what. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. __

Well she lives at night and sleeps all day  
She'll dance and drink her life away  
But she doesn't know who I am  
She gets what she wants and doesn't quit  
She might as well get paid for it  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn 

Another night, another club. I was at the same one she was at that night, but I wasn't so happy about that. This is the first time I've gone out in a while, but it was to escape the fact that I'll never have her, but yet here she comes, prancing in here like she owns the place. I see her dancing dirty with some of her girlfriends while taking a sip of her drink. That woman is so hot and agitating. I can't believe she's never noticed me, but we've been going to the same college for two years and had a couple classes together. Why did I have to fall for her? Why _her_? The one girl I know I'll never have a chance with. I hate karma.

_Someday she'll know  
That she loves me, that she loves me, ohhh  
Someday shell know that she loves me, that she loves me  
When she's alone, I can't write about her, when she's alone I can't _

I keep hoping that, by some crazy twist in fate, she'll notice me. Then she'll realize that she loves me the way I do her, and we can ride off into the sunset together on a too white pony with her staring dreamily into my eyes. But it'll never happen. That lame stuff only happens in Disney movies, and I'll never have a happy ending. When I've seen her alone, walking down the streets or in the halls, she seems so calm and at peace. A totally different person. I think it's her crowd that made her into that party animal she is every night. I just want the Courtney I see alone, just her. When she's like that though, there's not really much about her. Like she's missing something. I don't know what, but it's all just so confusing. __

Well she lives at night and sleeps all day  
She'll dance and drink her life away  
But she doesn't know who I am  
She gets what she wants and doesn't quit  
She might as well get paid for it  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn  
And someday she'll know who I am  
Then maybe she'll give a damn 

That same night at around 2am I still see her with her friends, but she still seems sober. She's still got that same clear glass cup in her hand, only half empty. I smirk at her, realizing that she wasn't really going all out tonight like I hear about every other time from my buddies. Then, my smile leaves as quick as it comes as I remember she still doesn't know who I am. She doesn't care, and it just makes me angry. I was headed to the door, hands in pocket and head down, when I accidentally knocked into some one.

"Shit, sorry," I mumble as I get my self up and offer a hand to the person. I look down at her, and find that the mystery person was Courtney, my Princess. As she takes my hand, I feel like little shots of electricity shoot through me like lightning. I pull her to her feet with little effort as she straightens out her outfit for the night.

"It's okay," she says as she looks me in the eyes. She looks like she's studying me for a minute, then smiles. Wait a second, she _smiled? _At _me?_ "You're Duncan, right," she asks with that adorable smile still on her face. She _knows my name_? Where did _that_ come from?

"Yeah. Courtney, right?" I ask calmly, trying not to look like I was freaking out, like I was on the inside.

"Yes it is. You wanna dance," she asks with a slight pink covering her cheeks. I then come to notice that she had seven freckles in between her eyes that can really stand out when she blushes.

"Well," I ponder, trying to seem as if I was really thinking about her offer while she bit her lip nervously. "Sure, Princess." As soon as the words slip off my tongue she breaks into an even bigger smile than before as she takes me to the dance floor and wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist.

Maybe she does give a damn about me.

**Gahhhh! I've had this idea stuck in my head for _weeks _now and just decided to make this because..well I can. I love this song sooo freaking much. In case you're wondering, the song is Give a Damn by A Rocket to the Moon.=] I'm still working on Life is Full of Surprises, so don't fret. The next chappie will be accomplished soon. Well, I hoped you liked this really random one shot:) also, this is my first song fic/ one shot :O Yeah, I did both at once. Be jealous ;) ahaha jusssst kidding :] Please review. Love you guyss.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


End file.
